In advanced semiconductor technology-nodes such as Node-20 or Node-14, RC parasitics have become a dominating effect. In less advanced technology nodes the effect of RC parasitics could be addressed using approximate methods such as pre-characterization of devices and 2.5 D extraction without appreciable loss of accuracy. Accurate RC parasitic modeling is necessary for device modeling, extraction, and timing analysis. More accurate methods such as pure 3D extraction are available, but pose an intrinsic performance limitation for extraction tools for large-scale designs.